Der verhängnisvolle Chilton Ball
by LorelaiRory
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Dean anstatt erst beim Tanzmarathon, schon beim Chilton Ball in der ersten Staffel mit Rory Schluss gemacht hätte? Findet es heraus. Trory
1. Der verhängnisvolle Chilton Ball

**Was wäre passiert, wenn Dean aus Eifersucht anstatt erst beim Tanzmarathon, schon beim Chilton-Ball mit Rory Schluss gemacht hätte? Findet es heraus.**

Rory stand völlig fertig angezogen und mit verschränkten Armen im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Großmutter war vor kurzem aufgetaucht und hatte sie gezwungen zu warten bis Dean an die Tür kam um sie abzuholen. Eigentlich hatten sie ausgemacht, dass er hupen würde und sie dann zu ihm rauskommen würde, doch das hielt ihre Großmutter nicht für angemessen. Nach einigem Hupen kam Dean dann schließlich doch noch herein und wurde Rorys Oma vorgestellt. Dann konnten sie endlich gehen.

Im Auto äußerte Rory einige Bedenken am Ball: „…Und diese Leute in meiner Schule. Hast du die Outsider gesehen?" Dean nickte

„Nenn mich Ponyboy!"

Doch schließlich einigten sich die beiden doch noch auf den Ball zu gehen.

Währenddessen musste sich Lorelai damit abfinden, dass ihre Mutter die nacht über bleiben würde, weil sie festgestellt hatte, dass Lorelai verletzt war und sie sie pflegen wollte.

Nachdem Dean und Rory Madeline und Louise getroffen hatten, entschieden sie sich dazu ein wenig zu tanzen. Gerade kam ein Langsames Lied. Perfekt. Beim Tanzen sahen sie sich verliebt an und küssten sich sogar. Was sie nicht sahen, sie wurden beobachtet, von einem höchst enttäuscht aussehendem Tristan, der seiner Begleitung kaum Beachtung schenkte, sich dann aber doch zum Knutschen mit ihr verzog.

Als das Lied zu Ende war hörten auch Rory und Dean auf zu tanzen.

„Ich bin etwas durstig. Soll ich dir was zum Trinken mitnehmen?", fragte Dean.

„Sicher", antwortete Rory. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie plötzlich in das Gesicht von Paris' Date, der sie doch tatsächlich nach ihrer Nummer fragte. Als sie Bedenken wegen Paris äußerte erzählte er ihr, dass Paris seine Cousine sei. Mit einem Lächeln wünschte Rory ihm einen schönen Abend, drehte sich um und ging fröhlich weg.

Rory setzte sich an einen Tisch und kurz darauf kam Dean mit den Getränken.

Als sie beide ihre Getränke ausgetrunken hatten schlug Dean vor irgendwo hinzufahren und den restlichen Abend allein zu verbringen. Rory stimmte ihm zu. Als Dean weggegangen war um ihre Mäntel zu holen kam eine wütende Paris auf Rory zu und beschuldigte sie, sie hätte allen erzählt, dass Jacob, ihr Date, eigentlich ihr Cousin sei.

Doch Rory rechtfertigte sich: „Das habe ich nicht. Es geht ja schließlich nicht immer nur um Rache und um Bosheit. Aber du hast gerade eben so laut geschrien, dass es jeder gehört hat."

Wütend stürmte Paris davon.

Als Dean mit ihren Mänteln zurückkam, traf er ausgerechnet auf Tristan.

„Hi, ich bin Tristan und du bist mit Rory hier, ha", sagte Tristan sehr verächtlich.

„Ich weiß wer du bist, Rory hat dich ein paar Mal erwähnt."

„Ach tatsächlich, sie redet über mich, das freut mich aber!"

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir nichts darauf einbilden. Sie kann dich nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden"

Da kam Rory dazu, die die beiden gesehen hatte.

Dean wandte sich an sie: „Stimmt doch, du kannst den Typen nicht leiden, oder Rory"

Jetzt drehte sich auch Tristan zu Rory um und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Rory sah verwirrt von einem zum andern. „Ich… ich…weiß nicht… er, also, so schlimm ist er auch wieder nicht"

Tristan blickte Dean triumphierend an, doch Dean beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er sah Rory nur traurig an und sagte dann: „Wenn das so ist, solltest du den restlichen Abend mit ihm verbringen. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust andauernd auf einen solchen Idioten eifersüchtig zu sein."

Und zu Tristan gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Bitte schön, du kannst sie haben, du hast gewonnen, sie gehört dir!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes fort.

Rory rannte ihm nach und rief: „Dean warte doch, bleib hier!"

Einmal noch drehte sich Dean zu ihr um und sagte: „Nein, Rory, ich wusste schon von Anfang an, das er auf dich steht und da ich nun weiß, wie du über ihn denkst will ich euch nicht im Wege stehen."

Mit diesen Worten ging er endgültig weg.

Traurig und fassungslos stand Rory da, sie konnte kaum glauben, was gerade passiert war.

Da kam Tristan zu ihr. Er fing an: „Rory, ich…"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du hast alles kaputt gemacht!"

Damit rannte sie zu den Mädchenklos und schloss sich heulend in einer Kabine ein.

**So das wars, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt bitte ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, wie euch meine ff gefällt.**


	2. London Calling

Es kam ich vor, als ob eine Ewigkeit vorbei wäre, als Rory endlich aus dem Klo herauskam. Sie hatte sich inzwischen einigermaßen, wollte aber so bald wie möglich nach Hause. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sei nach Hause kommen sollte. Dean war mit dem Auto weggefahren und leider hatte sie ihr Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte, konnte sie auch ihre Mutter nicht anrufen.

Rory trat raus in den Ballsaal. Alle tanzten, wie vorher, niemand schien die Szene zwischen ihr, Dean und Tristan mitbekommen. Ach ja Tristan, er hatte ihre kurze Beziehung zu Dean kaputt gemacht. Aber war es überhaupt eine Beziehung gewesen, sie hatte ihn ja nicht einmal ihren Freund genannt, sie hatte es nicht gewagt. Wenn sie genau nachdachte, war sie eigentlich überhaupt traurig. Sie wusste es nicht. Plötzlich kam sie sich schrecklich herzlos vor.

„Natürlich bin ich traurig, er war mein erster Freund", redete sie sich ein.

Aber da war ja auch noch Tristan und Rory musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich verdammt gut aussah. „Ach so ein Quatsch, er ist ständig gemein zu mir, wie kann ich ihn mögen.", dachte sie und wandte sich einem praktischen Problem zu, nämlich, wie sie nach Hause kommen sollte.

Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte direkt hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in Tristans eisblaue Augen. Sie sah sich seine Gesicht genauer an.

„Wie kommst du nach Hause?" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich…ich…weiß nicht."

„Dean ist mit dem Auto weg, oder?" Sie nickte.

„Dieser Mistkerl, lässt dich einfach so hier!" Verwundert darüber, was er eben gesagt hatte, sah sie ihn noch einmal an.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren ?" Wie bitte, hatte sie sich verhört? Tristan Du Grey hatte ihr, Rory Gilmore angeboten sie nach Hause zu fahren.

„Wie bitte, was hast du gesagt?", sie musste sich verhört haben.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" Nein, sie hatte sich nicht verhört, er hatte ihr tatsächlich angeboten, sie nach Hause zu fahren.

„Ja gerne, vielen Dank", stotterte sie.

Sie saßen in Tristans Auto. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und fuhr los.

Lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Dann machte Tristan das Radio an. Es lief London Calling von The Clash. Eines ihrer Lieblingslieder. Tristan schien das Lied auch zu mögen, denn er drehte das Radio lauter und sang leise mit. Rory beobachtete ihn kurz und sagte dann:

„Tolles Lied, oder?"

„Oh ja, tolle Band."

Und so fingen sie eine Unterhaltung über Musik und stellten fest, dass sie beinahe den selben Musikgeschmack hatten. Das Gespräch dauerte so lang, bis sie bei ihr zu Hause angekommen waren.

Rory stieg aus und bedankte sich für die Fahrt, doch Tristan wollte sie noch bis zur Tür bringen.

Sie standen vor Rorys Haustür.

„Gute Nacht Tristan", sagte Rory und drehte sich zur Tür um, um sie zu öffnen.

„Warte Maria", sagte Tristan schnell.

Rory drehte sich noch mal um.

„Ja", erwiderte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Es tut mir Leid, was heute Abend passiert ist, das hatte ich wirklich nicht beabsichtigt. Ich wollte Dean nur ein wenig provozieren. Bitte verzeih mir!"

Rory überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie:

„Ich verzeihe dir. Aber mach so etwas nie mehr wieder. Hörst du?"

„Ja, und ich hoffe, dass wir irgendwann mal so was wie Freunde werden können, obwohl ich in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht sehr nett zu dir war." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen.

„Tristan, warte!", rief ihm Rory hinterher.

„Gute Nacht, Maria", er stieg lächelnd in sein Auto und fuhr weg.

Verwundert blieb Rory vor der Haustür stehen und dachte darüber, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte, dass sie Freunde wurden. Und sie hatte gedacht, er mochte sie nicht und wollte sie die ganze Zeit nur ärgern.

Sie steckte den Schlüssel ins Türschloss und betrat das Haus. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch lag ihre Mutter, mit einer Decke auf ihrem Körper. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel von Rorys Grandma. Sie war schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, nachdem Lorelai eingeschlafen war.

Rory gähnte, gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss und ging in ihr Zimmer und legte sich schließlich ins Bett, um zu schlafen.

Doch sie konnte lange nicht einschlafen, weil sie ständig über Dean und Tristan nachdenken musste. Schließlich schlief sie aber doch noch ein.

_So, das war das heutige Kapitel. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt bitte kräftig Reviews. Darüber würde ich mich sehr, sehr, sehr freuen._

_Eure LorelaiRory_


	3. Tristan und Kaffee?

Als Rory am nächsten Tag aufwachte, sah sie, dass ihre Mutter an ihrem Bett saß.

„Mum, was machst du hier", Rory schreckte hoch.

Lorelai grinste ihre Tochter an: „Na, Süße, wie war dein erster Ball?"

„Schrecklich, Mum, Dean hat mit mir Schluss gemacht!" Rory fing an zu schluchzen, erst jetzt wurde sie sich der schrecklichen Wahrheit bewusst, dass Dean nicht mehr ihr Freund war.

„Oh mein Gott, Schätzchen! Wie konnte das passieren?" Lorelai stürzte zu Rory und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Dean und ich wollten gerade gehen und er hat unsere Mäntel geholt. Dann ist er auf Tristan getroffen. Der hat ich herausgefordert und Dean hat gesagt ich würde ihn(also Tristan) hassen. Dann hat er sich zu mir umgedreht und wollte von mir eine Bestätigung hören. Und ich hab dann gesagt, Tristan wäre gar nicht so schlimm. Da hat er gesagt er wolle nicht ständig auf den Idioten eifersüchtig sein und hat mit mir Schluss gemacht."

„Oh nein Schätzchen. Aber das war vielleicht keine gute Idee, Tristan zu verteidigen."

„Ich weiß Mum. Das was ich jetzt sage mag vielleicht etwas herzlos gegenüber Dean wirken, aber so fühle ich mich nun mal. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, dass ich schon am Anfang unserer Beziehung, falls wir überhaupt schon so etwas, wie eine Beziehung hatten, gemerkt habe, dass er schnell eifersüchtig wird. Vielleicht hätte ich damit später Probleme gehabt."

„Ich bin froh, dass du dass so siehst, Süße. Und jetzt raus aus dem Bett."

Rory lächelte sie an und fühlte sich schon etwas besser. Sie hatte zwar immer noch Gewissensbisse, dass sie sich wegen Dean nicht schlechter fühlte, doch was konnte sie dagegen schon tun?

Sie verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit Lesen und Lernen, denn für den nächsten Tag standen zwei Tests an, in Mathe und Latein.

Am Abend sahen sich Rory und Lorelai ein Video an und stopften sich mit Pizza voll. Als der Film zu Ende war, trug Lorelai Rory in ihr Zimmer, weil sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Sie deckte sie zu, doch da regte sich Rory.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mummy", flüsterte sie und schlief dann gleich wieder ein.

„ich hab dich auch lieb", flüsterte Lorelai lächelnd und gab Rory einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann ging sie selbst schlafen.

Als es zur Pause klingelte packte Rory ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in die Cafeteria. Sie holte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich dann an ihren gewohnten Platz, um ungestört lesen und essen zu können.

Sie war völlig in ihr Buch vertieft, deshalb merkte sie auch nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich.

„Hallo Maria, wie immer beschäftigt.", flüsterte ihr eine bekannte Stimme ins Ohr. Vor Schreck ließ Rory ihr Buch fallen.

„Oh mein Gott, Tristan, du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid Maria, ich wusste nicht, dass ich soo erschreckend bin", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und setzte sich neben Rory.

„Hat dich jemand eingeladen sich hierher zu setzten?"

„Warum so eisig, Maria?. Nachdem du nicht mehr mit dem Ladenjungen zusammen bist, könnte man doch denken, du wärst wenigstens ein bisschen netter zu mir."

„Tristan, ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht, manchmal bist du total nett und dann mutierst du wieder zu einem totalen Arschloch."

„Also wirklich, dir hätte ich solche Ausdrücke ja wirklich nicht zugetraut, Maria. Aber ich will dir gerne erklären, warum ich so bin, bei einem Kaffe nach der Schule. Wie wärs?", er grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Ich werde nicht Kaffee trinken mit dir gehen, Tristan!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil du daran schuld bist, dass ich nicht mehr mit meinem Freund zusammen bin, darum nicht."

„Also, da bin ich etwas anderer Meinung."

„Ach ja?"

„Wenn du mich so sehr verabscheust, warum hast du es dem Ladenjungen dann nicht gesagt? Du hast doch gestottert, ich wäre ganz in Ordnung, oder erinnere ich mich da falsch?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Also, wenn ich ganz in Ordnung bin, kannst du ja einen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen."

„Nein!"

„Ach komm schon!"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass du kaffeesüchtig bist und weil ich weiß, dass du nach der Schule noch eine Dreiviertelstunde auf deinen Bus warten musst. Also genug Zeit, um einen Kaffee mit mir zu trinken."

„Na gut, okay, aber nur wenn du dann aufhörst mich Maria zu nennen, zumindest für heute."

„Zu Diensten, Mylady. Wir treffen uns heute nach der Schule, an deinem Schließfach, Rory", er sprach ihren Namen genüsslich aus und ging dann davon.

Rory konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie zugestimmt hatte mit Tristan Kaffee zu trinken. War sie etwa in Tristan…? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er war immer so fies zu ihr gewesen. Andererseits was war schon dabei? Sie würden ja nichts tun, außer Kaffee zu trinken, ein bisschen zu reden und dann würde sie gehen, in ihren Bus steigen und nach Hause fahren. Das war alles. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es und Rory bewegte sich in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers.

_So, das war mein heutiges Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, wisst ihr ja, was ihr zu tun habt._

_Eure LorelaiRory_


	4. Du weißt schon, dass das ein Date ist?

Rory stand an ihrem Schließfach. Sie wartete jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten auf ihn. Langsam hatte sie aber keine Lust mehr zu warten. Sie öffnete ihr Schließfach, um eins ihrer Bücher zu holen, das sie im Bus lesen wollte.

Sie wollte ihr Schließfach gerade schließen, als ihr jemand ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Hi Maria!"

Rory schreckte auf und antwortete:

„Hi Tristan! Wo warst du so lange?"

„Sagen wir mal, ich hatte zu tun."

„Womit?"

„Lass uns gehen, oder der Kaffee wird kalt."

„Wie du willst, dann sag es mir eben nicht." Tristan setzte sich in Bewegung und Rory eilte ihm hinterher.

Sie saßen in einem kleinen Café direkt neben der Schule und hatten jeder eine Tasse Kaffe vor sich. Rory starrte verlegen auf die Tischplatte und wartete darauf, dass Tristan etwas sagte. Doch er ließ sich Zeit. Schließlich, als sie schon über 5 Minuten schweigend nebeneinander saßen, sagte er:

„Du weißt schon, dass das hier ein Date ist, oder?"

„Wie bitte?"

Brav wiederholte er:

„Du weißt schon, dass das hier ein Date ist, oder?"

„Von einem Date war nie die Rede."

„Ich dachte, dass wäre mehr als klar, als ich dich auf den Kaffee eingeladen habe."

„Davon habe ich aber überhaupt nichts mitbekommen."

„Ok, dann verkünde ich jetzt und für immer: Das hier ist ein Date." Er streckte theatralisch seine Hände in die Luft. Rory musste lachen, er war witziger, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie sah sich ihn genauer an, seine Augen strahlten eine Art von Freude aus, doch sie war sich da nicht ganz sicher und seine blonden Haare waren wie immer verstrubbelt. Er sah eigentlich richtig gut aus. Sie überlegte sich, wie es wohl wäre mit der Hand durch diese Haare zu wuscheln. Bei diesem Gedanken erschrak sie. War sie etwa in Tristan…? Nein das konnte unmöglich sein, immerhin hatte er Dean und sie auseinander gebracht, das konnte sie nicht so schnell vergessen. Aber andererseits hatte er sie danach auch nach Hause gebracht und war sehr nett zu ihr gewesen. Das konnte sie wiederum auch nicht so schnell vergessen.

„An was denkst du, Maria? An mich?"

Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Wie, äh, was hast du gesagt?"

Er lachte, aber es war kein bösartiges Lachen.

„War nicht wichtig.", antwortete er. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, mir geht es ganz gut." Sie war überrascht über diese Frage. Er konnte so schnell vom Blödmann zu einem echt nette Jungen wechseln, dass sie jedes mal erstaunt war.

„Vermisst du den Ladenjungen?" Aber der Wechsel ließ sich auch umgekehrt anwenden, das bewies er ihr sehr oft.

„Sein Name ist Dean. Und ich habe keine Lust mit dir über meine Gefühle zu reden." Sie nahm ärgerlich einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Er war aber so heiß, dass sie sich prompt verschluckte. Sie hustete wie verrückt und ehe sie es sich versah, sprang Tristan an ihre Seite und klopfte ihr auf ihren Rücken. Kurz darauf hörte das Husten auf, doch Tristan nahm seine Hand noch nicht von ihrem Rücken. Er klopfte jetzt nicht mehr darauf, sondern strich vielmehr langsam darüber. Und Rory sagte ihm nicht, er solle aufhören, denn sie war wie elektrisiert. Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken fühlte sich so gut an. So etwas hatte sie bei Dean noch nie gefühlt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Tristan aufhörte, sie fühlte sich auf einmal ganz warm und hatte ein merkwürdiges, aber gutes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Plötzlich erschrak sie. Das war Tristan, der ihr da über den Rücken strich, derjenige, der sie und ihren Freund auseinander gebracht hatte. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, Tristan hörte auf über ihren Rücken zu streichen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Beide starrten peinlich berührt zu Boden.

Da fiel Rory etwas ein, sie sah auf ihre Uhr und fluchte:

„Mist, mein Bus, er ist schon vor zehn Minuten weggefahren. Oh nein, wie komm ich jetzt bloß nach Hause?"

„Ich könnte dich fahren, wenn du willst.", bot Tristan an.

Sie nahm sein Angebot dankend an.

Bis sie zu dem Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Welcome to Stars Hollow" gekommen waren, sprachen sie beide kein Wort miteinander. Doch dann fasste sich Rory ein Herz:

„Danke übrigens für den Kaffee. Es war echt schön."

Tristan sah kurz zu ihr rüber und dann wieder zurück auf die Straße.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

Als sie bei Rorys Haus ankamen, hielt Tristan an, Rory machte keine Anstalten auszusteigen.

Sie sahen einander etwas verlegen an. Dann mussten sie beide lachen, wurden jedoch kurz darauf wieder ernst. Tristan ergriff schließlich die Initiative.

„Ich mag dich, Rory!" Er hatte sie tatsächlich Rory genannt, das kam äußerst selten vor.

„Ich mag dich auch, Tristan!", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Also meinst du wir könnten das mal wiederholen, vielleicht, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben, als heute?"

„Ich denke schon, aber jetzt muss ich gehen." Sie stieg aus dem Auto und zerrte ihren Rucksack heraus. Sie wollte schon die Beifahrertür zu schließen, doch dann besann sie sich anders. Sie steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür, beugte sich zu Tristan rüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe. Anschließend schloss sie schnell die Autotür und begab sich in Richtung ihres Hauses. Sie ließ einen extrem verwirrten Tristan zurück.

Sie kam die Treppenstufen zu Haustür herauf und bemerkte erst jetzt einen Zettel, auf dem stand: „Treffen uns bei Luke's. Bis dann, Lorelai."

Das war typisch für ihre Mum. Also drehte sich Rory um machte sich auf den Weg zu Luke's.


	5. Almoust famous

„Hey Maria!"

Rory saß in der Bücherei, da sie eine Freistunde hatte und wollte sich auf ihre Biologiestunde vorbereiten. Da sprach Tristan sie an.

„Hey Tristan!", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Am gestrigen Tag hatte sie ein langes Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter über Tristan und schließlich sich selbst und ihrer Mum eingestanden, dass sie etwas für Tristan empfand. Lorelai hatte sich für sie gefreut, schien sich aber nicht ganz mit dem Gedanken anfreunden zu können, ihre Tochter könnte mit Tristan Du Grey zusammen sein.

„Was machst du?"

„Ich lerne für Bio, glaubst du, dass wir heute einen Test schreiben?"

Er ignorierte ihre Frage einfach und entgegnete statt dessen:

„Ich darf mich doch zu dir setzen?" Und ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten, schnappte er sich den nächsten Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie.

Sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Biologiebuch und er saß einfach nur da und beobachtete sie. Das entging ihr jedoch nicht und nach einer Weile konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und fragte:

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob dein Angebot auf ein weiteres Date noch steht.

Sie tat so, als würde sie nachdenken und antwortete dann lächelnd:

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Und wann?"

„Wie wäre es mit morgen? Meine Mutter von morgen auf übermorgen nicht da, weil sie in New York zu tun hat, das heißt ich habe sturmfrei. Du könntest nach der Schule herkommen, wir könnten uns eine Pizza bestellen, einen Film ausleihen, oder wozu wir dann eben Lust haben."

„Das klingt gut, Mary, ich werde aber erst um 5 kommen können, ich habe vorher noch Fußballtraining."

„Ok, dann komm um fünf zu mir. Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne." Und sie erhob sich, da es zur nächsten Stunde geläutet hatte. Diesmal ließ sie einen überaus glücklichen Tristan zurück.

Rory stand vor ihrem Schrank und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie anziehen sollte und noch dazu war es fünf vor fünf. Sie hoffte, er würde sich verspäten, doch da hatte sie kein Glück. Um punkt fünf klingelte es an der Haustür. Sie wurde ein wenig panisch und zog einfach irgendein T-Shirt und die Hose, die ihr am nächsten lag an. Dann sprintete sie zur Haustür. Sie bremste scharf davor ab und zwang sich noch einmal kurz zur Ruhe, dann öffnete sie mit einem Lächeln die Tür.

„Hi Tristan!"

„Hey Maria!"

„Komm rein."

„Ähm, eine Frage, ist es Absicht, dass du dein Shirt falschrum trägst?"

Rory sah entsetzt auf ihr T-Shirt, tatsächlich die Naht war vorne drauf.

„Ähm nein, geh du schon mal ins Wohnzimmer und setz dich irgendwo hin, ich komme gleich. Willst du was zu trinken?"

„Nein, danke."

Er ging in Richtung vom Wohnzimmer, sie begab sich zum Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie fertig war, bewegte sie sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. In der Mitte ihres Weges, blieb sie stehen, um Tristan anzusehen. Er konnte sie, von dort aus, wo er saß nicht sehen, deshalb konnte sie ihn ungeniert anstarren. Es fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal ohne seine Chilton-Uniform sah. Er hatte eine Jeans und einen dunkelroten Pullover an, er sah einfach wahnsinnig toll aus, das musste sie zugeben.

Als sie fertig damit war, ihn anzustarren, ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

Kurz schwiegen sie, dann fragte Tristan:

„Also, was willst du machen?"

„Hast du Lust einen Film auszuleihen und anzuschauen?"

„In Ordnung, welchen?"

„Schlag du was vor."

„Hm, wie wäre es mit Almost famous?"

„Oh, nein, nicht diesen Film. Ich habe ihn schon tausendmal gesehen hab absolut keine Lust ihn noch mal anzuschauen."

„Ach komm schon."

„Nein."

„Was soll ich tun, dass du mir zustimmst?"

„Du kannst mich nicht umstimmen."

„Oh doch, und ich weiß auch schon wie." Sobald er das gesagt hatte fing er an sie zu kitzeln. Sie lachte lauthals und wollte sich verteidigen, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, er war zu stark. Er kitzelte sie immer weiter und weiter, bis sie völlig atemlos rief:

„O.k., o.k., wir sehen uns Almost famous an, du hast gewonnen."

Er hört auf sie zu kitzeln und beide bemerkten, dass ihre Gesichter nur ein paar cm voneinander entfernt waren. Tristan konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und küsste sie einfach. Zuerst war sie überrascht und wich ein wenig zurück, doch dann erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und er wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Tristan legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie legte ihren Arm um seinen Nacken. Sie hörten kurz auf, sahen sich an und küssten sich noch einmal. Diesmal sogar noch leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Rory kam es vor, als ob sie sich Minuten lang geküsst hätten, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich voneinander lösten.

„Wow, du bist echt gut, Rory", sagte Tristan anerkennend.

„Ich hab halt schon ein bisschen geübt", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Tristan, ich muss dich etwas fragen, meinst du das jetzt ernst, oder ist das nur Spaß für dich?"

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst, ich mag dich wirklich sehr Rory und ich würde dir nicht wehtun wollen."

Dafür musste sie ihn jetzt küssen. Er lächelte sie an.

„Komm, lass uns das Video jetzt ausleihen." Sagte sie und erhob sich. Sie ging in Richtung Haustür und er folgte ihr. Als sie draußen auf der Straße standen, nahm er ihre Hand und so spazierten sie Hand in Hand zur Videothek.

Als sie dort ankamen, kam jemand gerade aus der Tür–

Es war Dean


	6. Konfrontationen

Sorry Leute, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber etwas in meinem Leben hat sich drastisch geändert. Ich bin mit meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder nach Kanada gezogen. Das ist kein Witz. Ihr könnt vielleicht/hoffentlich verstehen, dass ich da nicht so viel Zeit hatte. Na ja, heute war mein erster Schultag und ich dachte mir, zur Feier des tages liefere ich euch mal ein neues Kapitel. Das ist es. Also genießt es.

„Dean…", flüsterte Rory.

Tristan legte instinktiv seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran.

„Ach, Rory mit ihrem neuen Prinzen, sieh an, sieh an", rief Dean, kam ein paar Schritte näher und starrte Rory böse an.

„Lass sie lieber in Ruhe. Ich warne dich, Ladenjunge", Tristan starrte ebenso böse zurück. Obwohl er sicherlich zehn cm kleiner war als Dean, sah er in diesem Moment ziemlich gefährlich aus. Auch Dean schien das bemerkt zu haben. Trotzdem entgegnete er:

„Oh, was passiert dann? Was wird dein reicher Daddy dann machen? Mich verklagen?"

Tristan machte einen Schritt auf Dean zu, er hatte seine Hand von Rorys Hüfte genommen und war drauf und dran Dean eine reinzuhauen.

Doch Rory zog ihn am Arm zurück.

„Bitte, Tristan, lass uns einfach nur gehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr streiten."

„Nein, Rory, wir sind hierher gekommen, um ein Video auszuleihen und das werden wir auch tun. Wenn du uns also entschuldigst Ladenjunge." Er nahm Rorys Hand und zog sie zur Tür. Sie sah noch einmal zurück, zu dem Jungen, der nun ihr Ex-Freund war. Dann ging sie nach Tristan durch die Tür in die Videothek.

„Also, du hast nicht gesagt, dass du den Film richtig auswendig kannst.", sagte Tristan nach den ersten 15 Minuten, in denen Rory alles, aber auch wirklich alles des Films mitgesprochen hatte. Sie wollte ihn damit ein bisschen ärgen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab ihn schon hundertmal gesehen, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören.", erwiderte sie lachend.

„Als du gesagt hast, du hättest ihn schon hundertmal gesehen, dachte ich nicht, dass du es ernst meinst. Ich dachte du würdest übertreiben."

„Oh, du musst noch vieles über uns Gilmores lernen. Eines davon ist: Wir übertreiben nie!", sagte Rory mit gespieltem Ernst. Sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Sie und ihre Mutter waren wahre Meister im Übertreiben. Doch sollte Tristan das ruhig glauben.

„Rory…", fing er an.

„Tristan", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd.

„Ich finde es unfair, dass du mir den Film so verdirbst", sagte er mit gespieltem Ärger und drehte sich mit verschrenkten Armen ein wenig von ihr weg.

„Du hast ihn doch auch schon gesehen."

„Na und?"

Sie gab sich geschlagen: „Na gut, ich höre schon auf."

„Jetzt habe ich aber keine Lust mehr.", erwiderte Tristan trotzig.

„Na gut, was willst du dann machen?", fragte Rory.

„Wie wäre es damit?"

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu Rory herüber und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort und rutschte näher zu ihm heran. Ihr kuss daurte Ewigkeiten, wie es ihr vorkam und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich mussten sie ihn unterbrechen, um Luft zu holen.

Rory lächelte Rory Tristan an und sagte atemlos:

„Gute Idee."

Und diesmal beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und küsste sie. Er legt ihr einen Arm um die Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Leidenschaftlicher, als ihre Küsse mit Dean jemals gewesen waren. Rory legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren, während seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren waren und seine Zunge mit ihrer spielte.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange runter über ihren Hals, bis zu ihrem Bauch. Dort blieb sie stehen, doch dann tastete er sich langsam unter ihr T-Shirt. Er streichelte über ihren bauch und tastete sich bis zu ihrer Brust hoch. Auf einmal hielt sie inne. Wollte sie, dass er soweit ging. Nein, sie war noch nicht bereit dafür.

Tristan bemekte ihren Stimmungsumschwung sofort. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren und nahm seine Handvon ihrem Körper

„Hey, was ist?"

„Tristan, ich bin noch nicht bereit für so was. Weiß du…"

Er unterbrach sie sanft: „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich zu nichts zwingen. Ich möchte nur, dass du dich wohl fühlst."

„Danke sehr." Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Er streichelte ihr über die Haare und drückte sie an sich. So schliefen sie ein.

Tut mir Leid, Leute, dass das heutige Kapitel nicht so lang ist, aber ich habe ziemlich viel zu tun. Erstens muss ich mein Leben hier richtig in den Griff kriegen und außerdem arbeite ich gerade an einer englischen Version meiner beide deutschen Fanfics, sodass auch meine neuen Landesgenossen meine künstlerische Begabung genießen können ;). Bei dieser Gelegenheit: Ließt auch meine andere Fanfic(Alternatives Ende von Unter der haube, ich weiß, der Titel ist nicht so toll). Außerdem plane ich auch zwei neue Fanfics. Aber das sind bis jetzt nur Ideen.

_Na ja, auf jeden Fall werde ich euch nicht enttäuschen und so bald wie möglich ein neues Kapitel posten._


End file.
